danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2
Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2 is a work in progress fanfiction written by The-Snickering-Saboteur and is the sequel to Danganronpa: Infinite Despair, the story starts during the events of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair's Chapter 4 ending and continues past that point, the first chapter of Infinite Despair 2 can be read on Archive of our own. The story was written by The-Snickering-Saboteur. Infinite Despair 2 is part of the Danganronpa: Infinite Despair Project. Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2 picks up a couple months after the events of Infinite Despair and Another Episode and follows Minato Shirogane and the survivors of Class 78-B, Patrick James Lowell and the Hope's City Liberation Front as they hunt down Jin Arisato, the mastermind behind the Mutual Killing game of Class 78-B for revenge and kill the remnants of despair from the North American branch of Hope's Peak Academy. Chronologically the story takes place a couple months to half a year after the events of Infinite Despair, two prequels are in progress which are Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 0/2 -Death & Rebirth- which follows both Class 78-B and Class 65 from North America during their lives a Hope's Peak Academy and later The Tragedy and even features The Massacre of Hope's Peak Academy, another prequel called Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2 -Case: Zero-'' takes place 72 hours before the events of Infinite Despair 2. Three sequels are in the planning stages such as ''Danganronpa: Infinite Despair -Case: Another Episode-'', ''Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2 -Jack the Ripper- takes place a year after the events of Infinite Despair 2. A third story titled Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 3 -The Final Fall of Despair- which will bring an end to the Infinite Despair Trilogy will follow Kenji Katsuragi as he flees the Future Foundation during the events of Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy -Side: Future-'' and takes refuge in the European Branch of Hope's Peak Academy only to be thrown into a new killing game. Plot Summary A few months have passed since the mutual killing of Class 78-B and the horrors within had been covered up by the Future Foundation, however the survivors must now hunt down the man who trapped them all within the academy, however fate once again conspires against them as they are thrown in a three way war between the survivors of the North American Branch of Hope's Peak Academy called the Hope's City Liberation Force, the remnants of the new Super High School Level Despair and the Future Foundation. In this new game of Hope vs. Despair and those caught in the middle, who will take control of Hope's City and who will shape the future of all those in live there? Story Prologue: Welcome to Despair City… -To be added- Characters *''Note: See Class 78-B of Hope's Peak Academy for more backstory on the survivors of Infinite Despair. -To be added- Trivia * The aesthetics of Danganronpa: Infinite Despair and Infinite Despair 2 were based on the beta version of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, which was called DISTRUST. The stories are meant to be more darker and gorier than the main series however this lead to Infinite Despair being toned down from the original brutal deaths. While Infinite Despair 2 keeps the gory bits with brutal deaths and executions for the members of despair. * There was a game concept for Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2, which acts as a companion to the written story, the concept makes it a third-person open world sandbox video game. Category:Stories